indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
In Death Series
The In Death series is a futuristic suspense series written by J.D. Robb. The story is set in mid-21st-century New York City and it centers around Lieutenant Eve Dallas and her billionaire husband, Roarke. First started in 1995 the series is ongoing with no end in sight. While the author has said repeatedly that a baby would signal the end of the series Eve Dallas doesn't seem anywhere close to getting pregnant. There are 59 books in the series so far as of February 2019. The Books #Naked in Death (1995, ISBN 978-0-425-14829-7) #Glory in Death (1995, ISBN 978-0-425-15098-6) #Immortal in Death (1996, ISBN 978-0-425-15378-9) #Rapture in Death (1996, ISBN 978-0-425-15518-9) #Ceremony in Death (1997, ISBN 978-0-425-15762-6) #Vengeance in Death (1997, ISBN 978-0-425-16039-8) #Holiday in Death (1998, ISBN 978-0-425-16371-9) #Midnight in Death , Silent Night Anthology (1998, ISBN 978-0-515-12385-2) #Conspiracy in Death (1999, ISBN 978-0-425-16813-4) #Loyalty in Death (1999, ISBN 978-0-425-17140-0) #Witness in Death (2000, ISBN 978-0-425-17363-3) #Judgment in Death (2000, ISBN 978-0-425-17630-6) #Betrayal in Death (2001, ISBN 978-0-425-17857-7) #Interlude in Death , Out of this World Anthology (2001, ISBN 978-0-515-13109-3) #Seduction in Death (2001, ISBN 978-0-425-18146-1) #Reunion in Death (2002, ISBN 978-0-425-18397-7) #Purity in Death (2002, ISBN 978-0-425-18630-5) #Portrait in Death (2003, ISBN 978-0-425-18903-0) #Imitation in Death (2003, ISBN 978-0-425-19158-3) #Remember When with Nora Roberts (2003, ISBN 978-0-399-15106-4) #Divided in Death (2004, ISBN 978-0-399-15154-5) #Visions in Death (2004, ISBN 978-0-399-15171-2) #Survivor in Death (2005, ISBN 978-0-399-15208-5) #Origin in Death (2005, ISBN 978-0-399-15289-4) #Memory in Death (2006, ISBN 978-0-399-15328-0) #Haunted in Death , Bump in the Night Anthology (2006, ISBN 978-0-515-14117-7) #Born in Death (2006, ISBN 978-0-399-15347-1) #Innocent in Death (2007, ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0) #Eternity in Death , Dead of Night Anthology (2007, ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6)** #Creation in Death (2007, ISBN 978-0-399-15436-2) #Strangers in Death (2008, ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6) #Ritual in Death , Suite 606 Anthology (2008, ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1) #Salvation in Death (2008, ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2) #Promises in Death (2009, ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2) #Kindred in Death (2009, ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6) #Missing in Death , The Lost Anthology (2009, ISBN 978-0-515-14718-6) #Fantasy in Death (2010, ISBN 978-0-399-15624-3) #Indulgence in Death (2010, ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8) #Possession in Death , The Other Side Anthology (2010, ISBN 978-0-515-14867-1) #Treachery in Death (2011, ISBN 978-0-399-15703-5) #New York to Dallas (2011, ISBN 978-0-399-15778-3) #Chaos in Death , The Unquiet Anthology (2011, ISBN 978-0-515-14998-2) #Celebrity in Death (2012, ISBN 978-0-399-15830-8) #Delusion in Death (2012, ISBN 978-0-749-95512-0) #Calculated in Death (2013, ISBN 978-0-399-15882-7) #Thankless in Death (2013, ISBN 978-0399164422) #Taken in Death , Mirror, Mirror Anthology (2013, ISBN 978-0515154078) #Concealed in Death (2014, ISBN 978-0399164439) #Festive in Death (2014, ISBN 978-0399164448) #Obsession in Death (2015, ISBN 9780749959418) #Devoted in Death (2015, ISBN 978-0399170881) #Wonderment in Death , Down the Rabbit Hole Anthology (2015, ISBN 978-0515155471) #Brotherhood in Death (2016, ISBN 978-0399170898) #Apprentice in Death (2016, ISBN 978-1101987971) #Echoes in Death (2017, ISBN 978-1250123114) #Secrets in Death (2017, ISBN 978-1250123152) #Dark in Death (2018, ISBN 978-1250161536) #Leverage in Death (2018, ISBN 978-1250161567) #Connections in Death (2019, ISBN 978-1250201577) #Vendetta in Death (2019, ISBN 978-1250207173)